Such a lateral channel compressor is known from the German Published Patent Application 18 17 430. In this known lateral channel compressor, a separate cooling system is arranged between the housings of both compressor stages to dissipate the heat produced during compression. This cooling system consists of a ventilator, which forces cooling air through air guides connected to both housings.
Assembling this type of cooling system entails considerable expenditure. Even if the air guides are manufactured in one piece with the appropriate housing parts, the ventilator must nevertheless be mounted between both housings.